


The perfect first day

by little_dhampir



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: It's Merlin's first day at the nursery.





	The perfect first day

**Author's Note:**

> Once again unbetaed, here is part 4 (even though it takes place long before part 1) :)

Merlin was excited; he was finally about to start nursery. He had been barely able to fall asleep, his mind spinning with all the friends he would make and all the adventures he would have. His mom had to come into his room several times to bring him back to bed before his excitement had turned to exhaustion and he finally fell asleep.

And now they were on their way; his mom was driving him to his new nursery with her car as Merlin happily babbled while signing wildly along with his hands. They parked in front of a small building surrounded by what seemed to be a big garden with a playground. The building itself was colourful, a big red door and different coloured tiles made the place look like it had been created in a child’s mind.

“Wow,” Merlin silently said as his mom took his hand and entered the building with him. There were already other children running around and parents saying goodbye. A nice young woman with glasses and big brown eyes came over to them.

“Hello, you must be Merlin,” she said and shook first his and then his mom’s hand.

“I am Mithian,” she signed before adding with her voice “I’m afraid that’ all I can sign but your mother told me you can hear better now with your new hearing aids.”

“And I can also read lips,” Merlin proclaimed proudly before turning to his mom. “Can I go in now?”

She laughed and hugged him goodbye before he entered the play room with Mithian and another girl that had arrived at the same time as him.

“Children, let’s go to the other room; we are all here now,” Mithian said loudly to the playing children. Merlin could see another woman ushering them into the room next door which turned out to be full of pillows to sit on the floor. Everyone sat down and Merlin sat next to a blond boy whose clothes looked more like an adult’s than children clothing.

“Hello children. We will now start with a small introduction round so we will all know who we will spend the next months with. I’ll start,” the woman Merlin didn’t know yet stated.

“My name is Leona and I will be one of your teachers. My favourite colour is purple and I like to sing and play Uno.”

“My name is Mithian; I will be your other teacher. My favourite colour is yellow and I like to play the guitar.”

One after another the children introduced themselves; said their names, their favourite colour and their hobbies. Some added their favourite animal as well or some other information.

Soon enough it was Merlin’s term.

“I am Merlin,” he said and instinctively signed as well. “My favourite colour is blue and I like to swim and go to the zoo. Oh and I love dogs,” he finished cheerily.

He realized several children were looking at his hands. He looked down, unsure what was wrong with them.

“Why did Merlin just move his hands like that?” one little girl finally asked.

“You see Kira, Merlin here was born with a hearing defect; that’s why he learned to not only speak with his voice but also with his hands. We call that sign language.” Mithian explained to the children looking at her.

“Is that why he has those metal things stuck in his ears?” a boy sitting a few pillows to Merlin’s right asked. Merlin’s hands went to his hearing aids before he even realized doing that.

“Is that why he sounds so funny when he talks?” another one asked. Merlin was close to tears; did he really sound so different than the other children?

Before any of the teachers could diffuse the situation the blond boy sitting next to him answered.

“He does not sound funny.” His voice was surprisingly strong for such a young boy and his slightly angry and protective tone reminded Merlin of the knight in one of his favourite TV shows.

“Enough children!” Leona sounded neither angry nor happy about this discussion. “I am sure we can talk about this some more some other time as long as we stay respectful. Merlin, are you ok?”

She looked at him with concern. Merlin only nodded and glanced over to the boy next to him.

“Ok, then thank you Arthur; please continue the introduction round,” Mithian said and the boy, Arthur spoke up again.

“My name is Arthur Pendragon and my favourite colour is red.” Even to Merlin’s young ears he sounded a bit posh. He didn’t add any hobbies or other information.

After a few more children introduced themselves, they were allowed to go play again.

Suddenly Merlin was a bit afraid nobody would want to play with him; that the other children still found him weird. He looked around, realizing that Arthur was on his own as well.

“Do you wanna play with me?” he asked, not signing.

Arthur’s face broke into a toothy grin.

“Yes,” he said enthusiastically. “And you can talk with your hands if you want to. I think it’s cool.”

When his mom picked him up that afternoon and asked him how his first day had been, he didn’t tell her about the questions he got about his hearing aids or his sign language; instead he talked about his new best friend Arthur all the way back home.


End file.
